fairytailczfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Mystogan
Mystogan jehož skutečné jméno je Jellal '''je bývalý čaroděj třídy z Fairy Tail a je současný král Edolasu. Byl nejzáhadnější člen cechu, protože nikdy neukázal svůj obličej a moc času s členami netrávil. On je protějšek '''Jellala Fernandese. Vzhled thumb|left|Mystoganův obličejMystogan má tmavé oči, modré oči a jizvu na pravém oku má červéné tetování. Mystogan nosí tmavě modrý plášť a své ruce a nohy má obvázány v obvazech. Když působil ve Fairy Tail vždy nosil přes svůj obličej modrý šátek, se stříbrným ochraným šťítkem na čele a zelený šátek přes obličej. Přes zádá má potko, kde má své kouzlné hole. Osobnost Mystogan je samotářský typ a kryl svojí identitu. Když mu Laxus pověděl že zná jeho identitu a ví odkaď pochází, Mystogan se rozčílil a okamžitě zaútočil na Laxuse. Svojí identitu schovává převážně kvůli Erza, který si diky Jellalu Fernandesovi pocházející ze země vytrpěla hodně. Zdá že Mystogan má dobré znalosti o Edolasu. Mystogan byl vždy pro všechny otázkou kdo vlastně je. Jediná Wendy Marvell měla tu možnost ho poznat osobně a prohlásila že to je hodný a milý člověk. Makarov Dreyar o něm prohlásil, že prostě nerad moc mluví. Mystogan je velmi loajální k Fairy Tail a i ke všem členům. Když Phantom Lord zaútočil na Fairy Tail, Mystogan okamžitě zaútočil na všechny vedleší budovy Phantom Lord a zničil je. A když se Laxus pokusil o vladu nad Fairy Tail, sám bojoval z Laxusem, aby ho zastavil. Mystogan byl velký kamárad z Pantherlily a vždy mu bude vděčný za to, že mu zachránil život. Historie Mystogan se narodil pod jménem Jellal a byl princem Edolasu, jeho otec je Faust. Jeden čas byl Mystogan zraněn na nějakém místě, ale byl zachráněn Pantherlilym. Díky tomuto incidentu byl Pantherlily vyhoštěn z Extalie, poté se stali velice blízkými přáteli. Jellal byl velice nepokojen z toho, že jeho otec používá hiperdimenzionální magické kouzlo Animu, která kradla zemi magickou moc. Toto kouzlo Faust používal, aby mohl dobýt další regiony Edolasu a rozšířit své králoství. Toto se Mystoganovi nelíbylo a proto použil Animu na sebe, aby se dostal na zem a mohl ochranit zemi před jeho otcem. Na zem Mystogan dorazil v roce X77. Během svých cest se Mystogan setkal z malou Wendy, který byla opuštěny svojí optraovnicí nebeským drakem Grandeeney. S Wendy cestoval bez cíle asi měsíc (se svým skutečným jménem), ale když náhle ucítil přítomnost Animi, svěřil Wendy mistru Roubalovi, který pro ní vytvořil cech Cait Shelte (iluze). Brzy poté Mystogan začal zapečeťovat otcovi Animi a přidal se do cechu Fairy Tail, kdy se v roce X782 stává čarodějem třídy S. S vědomím, že jeho protějšek ze země existuje si začal říkat Mystogan a skrýval svůj oblečej před cechem, naproste se izoloval. Mystogan skrýval svojí identitu převážně před Erzou, která měla z Jellalem ze země společnou minulost. Bývalé magické schopnosti Magie holí: 'Mystogan stejně jako zbytek lidí z Edolasu nemá ve skutečnosti vrozené magické schopnosti a proto používá v souboji magické hole. Tyto hole mu umožňují používat extrémně silnou magii, díky které se stal čarodějem třídy S. *'Uspávací magie (Nemuri no Mahō): Pomocí svých holí dokáže Mystogan seslat na několik soupeřů neuvěřitelně extrémně silný uspávací kouzlo. Převážně tuto magii používal na vastní členy, aby nezjistily jeho identitu. Mystogan dokázal také uspat Erzu a Mirajane. thumb|Mlžné tělo Vzdušná magie (Kūki Mahō): Mystogan tuto magii používá především pro podpůrné účely. Je schopen levitovat a přeměnit své tělo do mlhy. Totu magii dokázal použít aniž by musel využít svých holí. *'Mlžné tělo: '''Mystogan je schopný přeměnit své tělo do mhly, přičemž se může libovolnou rychlostí pohybovat po okolí a doáže taky anulovat jakékoliv soupeřovi magické i fizické útoky. '''Anima '(Animâ): Mystogan tuto magii používá pomocí speciální magické síňě, která vytváří inter-dimenzionální brány. Brány se otevřou na obloze přenáší věci ze Země do Edolasu a nebo naopak. Anima nedokáže absorbovat zabijáky draků. Mystogan byl schopen potlačit Animu pomocí svých holí.